The present invention relates to an attachment for tape measure devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an endpiece to be attached at the end of the tape portion of a tape measure tool.
Most tape measures utilize a cross curvature tape. Cross curvature tapes are designed with a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped curvature to allow the tape to remain rigid when it is extended horizontally. The wider the cross curvature tape, the farther it can be extended horizontally and still support its own weight.
With a sufficiently wide cross curvature tape that is held in an upright position, a person can extend the tape horizontally to make a measurement while the tape supports itself. This self supporting property of cross curvature tape allows the user to perform measurements by holding the tape measure in only one hand, or to extend the tape to measure a distance that is out of arms reach. A cross curvature tape that is too narrow across its width may not be suitable for extending horizontally to perform measurements out of arms reach.
When a cross curvature tape is inverted, however, its ability to support itself is very limited. An inverted cross curvature tape will bend and collapse under its own weight after being extended for a short horizontal distance.
Most tape measures are also equipped with an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped hook at the end of the tape. This xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped hook provides a downward right angle hook at the end of the tape. When measurements are being taken from above an object, the downward right angle hook may be used to hook onto an edge of the object. With this downward right angle hook, the end of the tape is held in position at the edge of the object, eliminating the need for manually holding the end of tape in position. This downward hook can be utilized in conjunction with a cross curvature tape to measure from an object""s edge using only one hand, or to measure from an edge of an object that is out of reach.
The downward hook used with a cross curvature tape in existing tape measures presents a problem when the user wishes to hook onto the underside edge of an object. This would occur, for example, when the user is attempting to measure from the underside edge of an overhead object. To hook onto the underside edge of an overhead object with the downward right angle hook, the user would be required to invert the cross curvature tape. The inverted cross curvature tape would then bend and collapse under its own weight if it was extended for more than a short horizontal distance. This bending and collapsing of inverted cross curvature tapes makes it necessary for the user to manually hold the end of the tape measure in place at the underside edge of an object when using an existing tape measure.
The design of existing tape measures includes other functional limitations. Even an upright cross curvature tape cannot remain rigid if it is extended too far. Also if there is no convenient edge to hook onto, or if measurement is desired to be taken from a flat surface, there will be nothing for the downward right angle hook to catch onto. These functional limitations of existing tape measures make it necessary that the end of the tape be held in place by some external means when such measurements are to be performed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an endpiece for the tape on a tape measure to overcome the limitations of existing tape measures as described above. More particularly the present invention provides an upward right angle hook at the end of a cross curvature tape which can hook onto an edge on the underside of a work piece without requiring that the cross curvature tape be inverted and without requiring that the end of the tape be held in place manually. The present invention allows a cross curvature tape measure to be extended for significant distances and to stay in place without being held in place by external means. The invention also provides a means for adhering the end of the tape to a surface to prevent an extended tape measure from collapsing and to allow the user to extend the tape from a surface without requiring that the end of the tape be held in place manually. For work done on a metal object this adhering means may be a magnet. Other exemplary adhering means are suction cups, double sided adhesive tape, a sticky adhesive substance like glue or epoxy, or a hook and loop fastening system like Velcro(copyright). The present invention will allow the user to place the end of the tape on an object in a variety of situations without requiring that the end of the tape be held in place by external means.
The endpiece for the present invention may be permanently attached. Such permanent attachment may be achieved in the same manner as the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped downward hooks that are currently standard for most tape measures.
In an alternative embodiment, the endpiece of the present invention may be removably attached. A removably attachable endpiece has the advantage that existing tape measures may be easily adapted to use the present invention. In the preferred embodiment, the endpiece is designed to be placed onto an existing tape with an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape downward hook. A removably attachable endpiece also has the advantage that the endpiece may be removed in favor of the smaller xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped endpiece in order to work in tight spaces or for easier storage.